Death of Me
by HouseOfAnubis65
Summary: She'll be the reason I die. I love her, but we can't be together, there's a thin, blurry line between us that I can barely see anymore, but it's there and so is this pain. Jara song fic to Death of Me by RED
1. Chapter 1

**Okay my second song fic using the song Death of Me by Red. This like my other song fic will be multi-chaptered, but this one will be Jara instead. **

**I should have seen those signs all around me,**

**But I was comfortable inside these wounds;**

**So go ahead and take another piece of me now**

**While we all bow down to you;**

I should have seen it. I should have seen what was happening, but I couldn't see anything outside of the pain I was feeling. Mara had taken everything from me. She was willing to have my help until that meathead Mick came back and then she was all over him again. I loved Mara, I bowed to her, I even told her about my past.

**You tear me down and then you pick me up,**

**You take it all and still it's not enough,**

**You try to tell me you can heal me,**

**But I'm still bleeding and you'll be **

**The death of me!**

We'd never gotten on from the first day she arrived at this school, but then when Mick left there was no one in my way. Mara took all of my help she wanted it all, she took all the information that I had about my past and still that didn't seem to be enough for her to just go out with me. She thought that she could change me, but she can't.

**How can you end my affliction**

**If you're the sickness and I'm the cure?**

**Too long I've faked this addiction,**

**Another sacrifice to make us pure;**

She thought that she could help me to be less 'rotten' if that was possible, but I can't understand that still. She's the reason that I'm so rotten towards Mick, she won't break up with the meathead and just accept me as her boyfriend, but I'm the cure to this rotten-ness, but I can't cure myself. I tried so hard to be nice, helpful, supportive everything that Mara needs, I was scarifsng the fun that I had with Alfie for her, so that we had a chance of being something.

**You tear me down and then you pick me up,**

**You take it all and still it's not enough,**

**You try to tell me you can heal me,**

**But I'm still bleeding and you'll be **

**The death of me!**

We were getting on so well we were going to get somewhere, until she broke that hop with one answer. She didn't take my sacrifice in to mind she thought that I wasn't going to be her boyfriend while she had Mick, she turned me down.

**You tear me down and then you pick me up,**

**You take it all and still it's not enough,**

**You try to tell me you can heal me,**

**But I'm still bleeding and you'll be **

**The death of me!**

I saw this to late to stop it she was controlling me. She wanted my help and she got it, but as soon as Mick arrived she wanted his help. She still doesn't know everything about me then. She knows half of what she thinks she does. She could write every detail about everyone in the house, everyone but me.

She turned me down.

She tore me apart.

**I won't forget;**

**I cannot forget this;**

**I won't forget;**

**I'll never forget this;**

**I won't forget;**

**I cannot forget this;**

**I won't forget;**

**I'll never forget this;**

How could I forget how she used me.

How could I forget how she took control of me.

How could I forget how she watched me be cut open by her words.

How could I forget how she walked in and took everything.

How could I forget how she tried to get me to do all her campain work.

How could I forget how she pushed me out of her life when Mick came back.

How could I forget how she abandoned me and let me come back to my stupid life.

**You know I can never prove this solution;**

**You aren't the one that I thought you were;**

**And so I learn to embrace this illusion,**

**The line that separates- it starts to blur;**

I can never prove any of this to anyone. Mick would never let me speak about Mara like that without someone getting in trouble and knowing my luck that person would be me. I thought Mara was well a geek, a good person who wouldn't do the things that she did to me.

**You tear me down and then you pick me up,**

**You take it all and still it's not enough,**

**You try to tell me you can heal me,**

**But I'm still bleeding and you'll be **

**The death of me!**

Why did I let her give me that hope just for her to brake it, it's not ike I wanted that extra pain in my life. Why did I let her take everything, the secrets of my parents, my life, everything.

She can't heal me. I'll bleed to my death if no one is able to do so. If Mara dosen't realise what she's done to me soon then I'll die and she'll be the cause.

**And you'll be the death of me!**

She'll be the death of me.

**I will not forget!**

**I cannot forget this!**

**And you'll be the death of me!**

I will not forget what Mara has done to me.

I cannot forget what Mara has done to me.

All of this pain for nothing and I now know that Mara will be the death of me.

**Okay so tell me what you think in a review I'll try to update this as soon as possible as well as putting up my Jina song fic. Also tomorrow I wil be updating House of Threats, House of Scares, the poll for that is still open, so you can vote for your favourite pairing - The poll will be closing either after this chapter or after the next cahpter of House of Threats, House of Scares.**

**Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 of Death of me.**

* * *

><p>When Mara and Mick walked in there was only a bunch of other peopl in the room. They were busy discussing the plans they had now that Mara was school rep as well as their on plans for some other day.<p>

Mara looked around, but she couldn't see Jerome. Which was unusual.

However since the other day when she and Mick had gotten back together she and Jerome hadn't really spoken to each other.

Mara let go of Mick's hand and sat down, Mick doing the same, but sitting in the seat across from her.

Alfie and his new little friends came in last as usual.

Mrs Andrews soon came in a little late, but that didn't really matter, Jerome wasn't there.

Most of the lesson went by slowly. For some reason when Jerome was in the lesson the time seemed to go quicker.

Then about five minutes before the end of the lesson Jerome walked in letting the door slam shut behind him. Jerome took his normal seat next to Alfie although he didn't look at anyone nor did he speak to anyone.

"Jerome why are you so late?" Mrs Andrews asked her voice filling the room.

Jerome didn't answer he was just sat there. Almost everyone was looking at him now, however he didn't seemed to care.

"Jerome I asked you a question. Why are you so late?" Mrs Andrews voice was a lot firmer this time and louder.

Jerome just ignored her again.

"Jerome." Alfie said quietly as he tapped Jerome's shoulder trying to get his attension it worked as Jerome flinched, but had the opposite effect Aflie was trying to achieve.

Jerome was on his feet in seconds, "What was that for?"

"I-Jerome I-I." Alfie had no words to say as Jerome walked out of the room.

Mara was the most shocked of everyone in the room. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open slightly. This wasn't the Jerome that she knew.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>In Sceince <strong>~

Next was science with Mr Sweet. Jerome was actually sat down this time. At least he was actually going to be in this lesson than where ever else he was earlier. Because Mara knew for a fact that Jerome was good at French.

Alfie didn't go near Jerome and just sat with Nina, Patricia, Amber and Fabian. Mara though choose to sit with Jerome. Mick followed her and sat down next to her.

Why did she have a terrible feeling that Jerome and Mick on the same table with her meant trouble. Big trouble.

After listening to Mr Sweet talking for about ten minutes he set them all some work to do while he went to his office to pick up some paper work of some kind.

"So where were you this morning then Clark?" Mick said.

"I don't have to tell you anything Campbell."

"Yeah you do."

"Mick leave it Jerome dosen't have to tell you anything if he dosen't want to." Mara knew exactly how to help Jerome.

"Mara don't you want to know what he's been doing," This got everyone's attension. Why did Mick have to be so loud, "He's most likely done something to the house, so that when we step back inside the door water will pour all over us or something like that."

This started everyone on some kind of be mean to Jerome rampage. Even Alfie was shouting at him.

Mara tried to stop all the aruging, but she couldn't stop them.

Mr Sweet walked in a minute later and he managed to get some silence.

When everyone else was quiet, Mick refused to sit down and be quiet.

"So Clark why don't you tell everyone including Mr Sweet what you were doing earlier turning up fifty five minutes late for French."

"I wasn't doing anything and as if I'd tell you."

Soon, to everyone's unsurprize, Mick and Jerome were in another one of their verbal fights.

However Mick soon punched Jerome in the face. Everyone gasped and Mara was worried as to how Jerome would reacts after all he had a record for getting in to fights with Mick and other people, but Jerome usually started those ones. His reaction wasn't anything of what she'd expected though.

"Curse you Mick." Jerome mumbled under his breath before he ran out of the room.

Mara stood to follow him, but Mick pulled her back down in to her seat and Mr Sweet continued the lesson as if none of that had happened.

But Mara knew that something was wrong with Jerome her mind was so unsettled though she couldn't think of what it could be. Her stomach was twisting though and that was enough to make her worry.

Something was wrong, something really bad was wrong.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>Outside Anubis House <strong>~

Jerome walked into the house angerilly slaming the front door. No one was home and he knew that. Trudy had gone shopping and Victor was over at the school like normal.

He walked into his room angered by Micks actions. There was no need for Mick to punch him in the nose.

Jerome put his hand in his suitcase that hadn't moved from this room in ages.

He pulled out a plain frame and looked at the picture that was inside.

It had been taken when he was five, a month before his parents abandoned him.

His mother was blond with blue eyes and was slim, like he was, but his father was tall and round, he was tall like his father.

In the picture was also two other people. A small female and a small male baby.

The female was his sister, she was three when they abandoned him and the male was his brother who was one when they left him to rot.

The picture brought tears to Jerome's eyes. He didn't know why but it just did, he shouldn't be crying for his parents, he hated them, they left him to rot. They didn't deserve his tears,

But it happens whenever he's alone. He can't be alone.

That's part of the reason he actually tried to go to school this morning. He wasn't alone that way and he wanted to see Mara. Even though she was the cause of evrything.

She caused these wounds and pain.

She caused him to start breaking again.

She pulled the information of his parents out of him

She made him bow down to her when she won.

She was the reason he was doing this, causing himself this pain.

She made him like this pain. He needed it now, he couldn't not have the pain.

Red. It had always meant something to him as a colour. It now ran down his arm putting a smile on his face as he changed out of his uniform into his own clothes. Into clothes that would hide everything.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was this?<strong>

**Each chapter's going to be based on a verse of the song, so this was set for the first line.**

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright chapter 3 of this is finally done, so please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>~ <strong>At Lunch<strong> ~

The day was quiet without Jerome that Mara had to admitt. Jerome made everything much more fun than it usually was. Alfie was sad, Patricia seemed sad, Nina, Fabian and Amber just seemed a little down hearted that Jerome wasn't in school.

Mick was the only one who didn't care.

What he did earlier wasn't at all necessary. There was no need for him to punch Jerome.

There last lesson went by slowly in Mara's mind, however the time had actually passed faster than she thought. Also they were set homework for two of the lessons that they had had today. Science and maths. Their teachers had told Mara to give Jerome the homework. She said that she would give it to him when she saw him back at the house.

At the end of the lesson she walked back to Anubis house with Mick. Alfie ran past them. He was probably trying to get back to the house first again.

Nina, Fabian, Amber and Patricia walked in to the woods from what Mara saw.

She walked back hand in hand with Mick and when they walked in to the house seemed empty apart from Trudy who was in the kitchen sorting out dinner.

Mick told Mara that he was going to his room to put his bag away. Mara was going to help Mick with the science homework that they had been given.

"Trudy do you know where Jerome is?" Mara asked.

"Yes I saw him earlier when I came back with the shopping."

"Do you have any idea what's wrong with him?"

"No, I don't think that there is anything wrong wrong with him. He seemed fine this morning when I saw him getting ready for school." Trudy replied to Mara's question.

"What time did you see him getting ready for school?" For some reason Mara was full of questions today.

"About half an hour after school lessons started." Trudy replied in her normal happy tune.

"That didn't seem wierd to you?"

"No, Jerome just said that he didn't feel very well." Mara couldn't ask any more questions as Mick walked back in with his homework.

So Mara started working with Mick on his science homework, pushing Jerome to the back of her mind for now, finding that task harder than she thought it was going to be.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>In Jerome and Alfie's Room<strong> ~

Alfie was first back to Anubis house. He was just sat on his bed when Jerome walked in to the room.

"Hey Jerome," Alfie said, "Spaghetti is for tea tonight, so shall we maybe think of a prank to use at dinner."

Jerome just shook his head as he sat down on his bed. Alfie just looked down sadly, however something caught his eye.

Something shiney that the sun had caught.

Something that Alfie didn't want to see in their room, in Jerome's half of the room.

Alfie stood and walked towards Jerome, but as soon as he got close to the object Jerome looked at Alfie strangely. As soon as Alfie got close to Jerome, the blonde started flinching.

As soon as Alfie backed away he could see Jerome visiably relax. So Alfie left the matter alone, however he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>At Dinner<strong> ~

Everyone pilled in to the room for dinner. Mick and Mara had laid the table for Trudy.

Spaghetti was for dinner. Alfie's favourite which would most likely result in another food fight. It happened when ever Alfie and Jerome were at the table eating spaghetti.

However Jerome didn't turn up to dinner.

"Does anybody know where Jerome is?" Mara asked.

"He wasn't very happy earlier." Alfie replied he wasn't going to go in to details.

"I'm going to go and get him." Mara said as she stood up and left the rooom.

"Oh thank you Mara." Trudy called behind her as she placed the plates of food on the table.

Mara walked down the corridor she could feel something was wrong. She stopped outside the door to Jerome and Alfie's room. Gathering up her courage she knocked and the door.

"Jerome, dinner's ready." Mara called numerous times, however she never got an answer, so in the end she walked away and sat back down to eat her dinner.

After everyone had finished eating Mick decided to go for a run. It was actually Jerome and Alfie on wash duty, however Mara decided that she would step in for Jerome since he still hadn't come out of his room.

Patricia, Nina, Amber and Fabian ran off to wherever they were going to do whatever they spend their time doing. To be honest Mara was surprized that Alfie hadn't run off with them and leave her to finish the dishes.

However Alfie just looked sad like he did earlier, but he looked more worried, concerned even. Mara could just sense that this had something to do with Jerome without even asking.

"Mara." Alfie said his voice breaking the awkward silence that had fillied the room before.

Mara could see Alfie take a breath of air before he continued speaking.

"Mara I need some help."

"What do you need help with Alfie?" Mara asked sweetly although she didn't know why she was being sweet and nice to someone who was speaking to her now, because they wantd a favour.

"It's Jerome." That was all Alfie needed to say to take Mara's attension off of the dishes that she was drying.

Jerome had been up and down today. You couldn't tell what he was going to be like. In French he'd been angrey, irritable and almost nervous. At least Mara thought so. But then in science he was calm, collected and relaxed, well until Mick punched him.

"I-I think he needs help." Alfie said his voice was shaking a bit and Mara thought that he was crying for a second.

"What with?" Mara asked.

"I don't really know, but I'm worried he was acting stranely when I was in our room before dinner."

Alfie had seen Jerome before dinner. Alfie was telling Mara this. Why was he telling her this though.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I was thinking that you might be able to manage to get something out of him."

"I don't know, we haven't really talked since the elections." Mara said as she looked down. Picking up the dish that she was drying earlier to put it away.

"Please Mara you have to try." Alfie begged.

"I don't think-"

"Please Mara. I'll tell you all about aliens and then you'll be safe from them."

Alfie was sweet when he was like this. He was talking about aliens and begging her at the same time.

"Okay. I'll go talk to him when we finish the dishes." Mara replied. Alfie instantly smiled and started washing all of the dishes again. Much quicker this time desperate for Mara to talk to Jerome.

When all of the dishes were washes, dried, cleaned and put away Mara left the kitchen and headed to Jerome and Alfie's room leaving Alfie sat on the sofa waiting for the result from Mara.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>In Jerome and Alfie's Room<strong> ~

Jerome had ignored Mara's calls earlier. He didn't want to eat anything. More inportantly he didn't want to see Mick again.

Why he kept looking at that picture he didn't know. He promised himself that twice a day was the limit, but this was like the fourth time today that he'd done this.

There was a knock at the door startling him and making him drop his hold on the item making a bigger slash than he'd intended.

"Jerome. It's Mara can I come in please?" Great Mara was here that was all he needed.

Jerome quickly got up and opened his French book. The French homework was suposed to be handed in today, however Jerome wasn't in that lesson, so he didn't care. He'd just do it now. He placed the book on his desk and sat down and was about to call Mara in when he realised that he was still holding that item in his hand. He quickly through it in one of the draws near him and picked up a pen.

"Yeah come in Mara." He called.

Mara walked in carefully before standing at the door.

There was silence in the room for a minute until Mara spoke.

"Are you alright Jerome?"

"Of course Mara. Why would you think that I wasn't?" Luckily Jerome was good at countering these sort of questions.

"You just didn't seem yurself earlier in school." Mara said looking down.

"I'm fine Mara I promise you."

"Alright is your sure," Jerome nodded and Mara opened the door to leave, before she turned back to him, "I'm sorry for what Mick did earlier."

"Don't be Mara, it wasn't your fault." With that said Mara left the room. Jerome pulled his sleeve back up to see his arm becoming red, however he didn't have much time to sort that out as Alfie walked back in to the room smiling.

Jerome growled under his breath. He could never be left alone in this house when he wanted to be. Never.

Little did anyone know just how much danger Jerome was in though. He gone a bit to far.

He was still bleeding.

Maybe Mara really would be the death of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so for the time that it took to update this. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. <strong>

**Please vote on the poll for what pairing you want in House of Threats, House of Scares.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


End file.
